


Stupid Dirty Games

by SunshineBipolarMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, One Shot, Smut, game, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBipolarMind/pseuds/SunshineBipolarMind
Summary: «Dove stiamo andando?» chiese genuinamente curioso il castano ed Harry lo sguardó maliziosamente da sopra la spalla.«Ho un obbligo da scontare.» disse semplicemente entrando in una porta e trascinandosi dietro Louis."O dove Sam Smith da' le feste più gaie di sempre e propone giochi un po' troppo perversi, Louis vorrebbe sotterrarsi, Zayn è ancora un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, Harry è bellissimo, Liam fissa un po' troppo qualcuno e Niall è semplicemente Niall.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Stupid Dirty Games

Le feste di Sam erano sempre state le più gaye di sempre e quella per il suo venticinquesimo compleanno non poteva di certo essere da meno.

D'altra parte, poteva permetterselo visto la fortuna che ha avuto ad essere figlio di un grosso imprenditore londinese.

L'enorme villa era già affollata quando Louis arrivó con Zayn e Niall al seguito e la musica si sentiva fin fuori alla strada. Poveri vicini.

All'interno della struttura, oltre agli invitati, c'erano numerose drag queen e svariati spogliarellisti in mutandine succinte che non lasciavano poi molto all'immaginazione. Zayn tirò una leggera gomitata al fianco di Louis, indicando con un cenno del mento il culo scolpito di uno di questi.

«Tzè, decisamente meglio il mio!» commentó ad altra voce Louis, facendo sghignazzare il suo amico.

«Oh, ma stai zitto, che il tuo è tutto grasso! Un culo marmoreo così te lo sogni!» ribatté il moro, chiedendo a Niall se anche lui fosse d'accordo. Quest'ultimo, ovviamente, si era già dileguato verso il tavolo del buffet.

Stupido irlandese mangione.

Louis, invece, iniziò a guardarsi intorno cercando il festeggiato nella marmaglia di persone, mentre Zayn raggiungeva il biondo, prima che questo mangiasse sul serio tutto il cibo disponibile. Il castano distratto dalla sua ricerca, urtó contro qualcuno e avvertì qualcosa di ghiacciato bagnargli il petto.

«Oops!» sentì dire da una voce profonda e dovette sollevare parecchio lo sguardo per guardare in faccia il colpevole e non il suo ampio petto tatuato e lasciato scoperto da una camicia dalla fantasia improponibile sbottonata almeno fino allo stomaco.

«Oh, ciao...» mormoró quando l'altro sollevó sul capo dei ridicoli occhiali da sole bianchi e si ritrovò davanti due scintillanti occhioni verdi e dispiaciuti, su un viso pressoché perfetto, contornato da ricci più o meno lunghi e ribelli.

«Mi dispiace tantissimo, vado a prendere qualcosa per asciugare questo disastro, sono così maldestro!» disse il ragazzo, agitandosi per cercare un fazzoletto nel vicino tavolo da buffet.

«Non fa niente, può succedere.» lo fermò il castano, ma non ebbe tempo per parlare oltre con quel spilungone bellissimo e sexy, che Sam e la sua allegria glitterata lo travolsero in un abbraccio stritola costole.

«Sei qui LouLou!» strilló in modo poco mascolino e già evidentemente alticcio. Si staccó solo per dargli un'occhiata e storcere il nasino pieno di illuminante rainbow in disappunto «Che ti avevo detto riguardo al dress code? Dovevi essere un gay anni '90, non un anonimo nerd fuori moda! Devo insegnarti proprio tutto!» sbraitó trascinando il castano divertito su per le scale, fino alla sua camera.

Il festeggiato poggió il suo diadema tempestato di brillantini colorati sul letto e iniziò a rovistare nell'armadio in cerca di qualcosa che potesse andare bene al suo amico di tutta una vita. Louis, intanto, lo prese e se lo mise in testa, guardandosi nello specchio.

«Una corona, sul serio?» chiese divertito poi, vedendo sbucare Sam dall'armadio con una t-shirt in mano.

«È ovvio, nanerottolo, io sono la regina! Avevo anche uno scettro a forma di cazzo, ma qualcuno me l'avrà rubato, ora che ci penso!» esclamó, pensieroso, per poi sbuffare un «Vabbè!» prima di lanciargli una maglia bianca dei Nirvana. «Questa è assolutamente da te, ma metti quella camicia a quadri legata in vita. Aaaah, come faresti senza i miei consigli di moda! Ora sei un nerd, ma più anni '90!»

Louis sbuffó una risatina, iniziando a cambiarsi. In realtà ne aveva realmente bisogno, visto che quel tipo gli aveva rovesciato mezzo cocktail addosso e sentiva il petto appiccicoso - che poi se ne sarebbe fatti rovesciare altri mille addosso per poterlo ammirare così da vicino ancora una volta era un'altra storia.

«Sono contento che tu sia venuto, alla fine, Lou.» disse sinceramente il festeggiato, recuperando la corona sbrilluccicante. Il castano si sistemó gli abiti puliti e lo guardó attraverso lo specchio.

«Sai bene che odio queste feste, ma non potevo mancare all'ultimo compleanno che festeggerai qui...» ammise, sorridendogli prima di girarsi e stringerlo con affetto tra le braccia, posandogli anche un breve bacio sulla guancia.

Sam ricambió subito la stretta e «Oh, LouLou, ma tu sarai invitato anche ai miei party in America!» squittì poi, dandogli una pacca sul sedere prima di scappare via.

«Maledetta Winx!» gli urló dietro Louis, ridendo.

«No, sono una reginaaaaa!» urlò di rimando l'altro dal corridoio. Il castano non riuscì a reprime un sorrisetto divertito e si guardó allo specchio un'ultima volta. Arrotoló le maniche sui bicipiti, mettendo più in mostra i tatuaggi e sì, così ora era decisamente più da Louis Tomlinson.

Scese al piano di sotto mentre "Feed from desire" spaccava i suoi timpani e per un momento gli venne voglia di ballare lì sulle scale. In realtà, tutto sommato, quella festa non era affatto male. Non amava particolarmente le feste e la confusione e, i party di Sam, erano in particolar modo caotici e pieni di pseudo-molestatori -probabilmente perché invitava praticamente chiunque, anche gli amici di amici di amici.

Ricordava ancora la prima festa di compleanno a sedici anni e di quel tizio che gli aveva palpato il pacco dicendogli con non chalance «Di solito i tipi bassini ce l'hanno più lungo della norma, volevo constatare che la teoria fosse vera.» e bhe, a distanza di anni ne era ancora traumatizzato.

Ma era l'ultima festa a Londra che avrebbe festeggiato il suo amico; infatti, Sam sarebbe partito per New York da lì a qualche mese per iniziare la sua avventura in una delle più importanti maison di moda americane. E non poteva perdersela, il suo amico ci teneva troppo alla sua presenza - gli erano arrivate anche velate minacce, a tal riguardo.

Quindi eccolo lì, a lasciarsi trascinare da un Zayn già euforico in mezzo alla pista improvvisata nella sala da pranzo di Sam, che si muoveva come un pazzo sotto le note della musica dance della loro infanzia.

«C'è un tipo meraviglioso che non mi leva gli occhi di dosso, Lou!» urló al suo orecchio Zayn con un'enorme sorriso sulla faccia, sovrastando la musica.

«Chi?» domando l'altro, curioso. Zayn si voltò appena e indicò un tipo muscoloso con i capelli rasati e la barba incolta, vestito solo con un pantalone nero aderente e delle bretelle in pelle stile bdsm, classico cliché gay dei mitici '90. Sgranó gli occhi quando lo vide in compagnia del tipo che gli era andato addosso che, intercettato il suo sguardo, accennó un sorrisetto, facendo sì che spuntassero due profonde fossette sulle guance.

Louis si ritrovó a ricambiare il sorriso con uno un po' più ebete, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Quel tipo era ancora più bello tutto allegro e sorridente.

«Ti piacciono proprio fatti con lo stampino, eh?» disse poi il castano rivolto a Zayn, riemergendo dallo stato di contemplazione del riccio.

«Già. Bellissimi e muscolosissimi.» affermó. «Stasera mi faccio scopare da lui.» continuó semplicemente Zayn, allacciando le braccia dietro la nuca di Louis, mentre squoteva ancora i fianchi a ritmo di una qualche canzone dei Modern Talking.

«Se mi stai così appiccicato dubito che lo farà mai.» gli disse Louis, portando le mani sui fianchi di Zayn e tirandoselo maggiormente addosso, prendendo il suo stesso ritmo, anche se era decisamente una frana a ballare. Il moro ridacchió, avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio del castano.

«Come se questo abbia mai fermato qualcuno...»

***

«Per fortuna ho comprato un gioco bellissimo per intrattenere voi gente noiosa che non sa divertirsi al mio party!» esordì Sam arrivando saltellando nella zona salotto, dove divanetti e poltrone erano stati sistemati attorno ad un tavolino basso pieno di alcolici e bicchierini da shot.

«Di che si tratta?» chiese Niall entusiasta, seduto accanto ad un tipo conosciuto quella sera stessa, un certo Josh, con quale aveva chiacchierato per tutto il tempo.

«Una specie di obbligo o verità, con delle carte, ma è più un obbligo o bevi.» spiegò Sam, tirando fuori un mazzo di carte da dentro una scatolina rossa e blu.

«Sammy, non abbiamo mica 15 anni, dai!» si lamentó un ragazzo minuto con i capelli tinti rosso fuoco, seduto sulle gambe di uno dei spogliarellisti su una delle poltrone.

«Ma è speciale, Olly!» urló Sam indignato verso il ragazzo, portandosi teatralmente al petto una mano. «È un gioco anche erotico! Gli obblighi possono trasformare la situazione in qualcosa di interessante!» controbattè il festeggiato, inarcando le sopracciglia con aria allusiva.

«Ok, io passo.» disse di scatto Louis, facendo per alzarsi dal divano.

«LouLou, brutto nano guastafeste, siediti e gioca! Non sei obbligato a fare cose che non vuoi fare, ti basta bere.»

«Dai, Lou, sarà divertente...» sussurró Zayn, seduto al suo fianco, mentre gli carezzava lentamente la coscia.

«Ma non ho nemmeno intenzione di finire in coma etilico!» provò a controbattere, prima di essere interrotto da un'altra voce.

«Io ci sto!» annunció il tipo che piaceva a Zayn, attirando subito l'attenzione di quest'ultimo.

«Liam, amore, tu si che sai come regalarmi gioie!» strilló Sam, schioccandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia. «Allora, ci siete tutti? Siamo tutti gay e single, ci divertiremo!»

Tutti gli altri ragazzi, alla fine, furono d'accordo e presero posto sui divani e le poltrone, a formare un cerchio.

Louis si fece più vicino a Zayn quando Sam si sedette accanto a lui e iniziò a distribuire i bicchieri puliti per tutti. Erano poco più di dieci e Louis già si stava immaginando in un'ambulanza di lì a poche ore, con una lavanda gastrica in programma. Con la sfiga che si ritrovava, probabilmente gli sarebbe capitato l'obbligo di fare cosacce con Niall. E anche no, grazie. Non era pronto a tutto quello.

«Primo giro d'apertura! Tutti devono bere!» esordì Sam, riempiendosi uno shottino con della sambuca. Quando tutti i bicchierini furono pronti, brindarono e buttarono giù alla goccia.

Qualcuno tossì e rise subito dopo e Louis notò con piacere che il tipo del cocktail era seduto esattamente di fronte a lui, nel divanetto opposto e stava rimproverando Liam per avergli dato della tequila liscia, nonostante sapesse che la odiava in quel modo. Questo sollevò le spalle, borbottando un «La prossima volta te lo riempi da solo, ma guarda un po' che ringraziamento!»

Il primo ad iniziare, ovviamente, fu il festeggiato.

Pescó una carta dal mazzo e la lesse ad alta voce.

«Lecca il capezzolo alla persona alla tua destra. Oh bene, Nate, tira un po' su quella maglia?»

E il biondino non esitò a spostare Olly dalle sue gambe per mostrare il suo fisico palestrato, aspettando che il ragazzo gli leccasse la parte interessata. Ovviamente, Louis si beccó una gomitata nel fianco da Zayn, che stava letteralmente sbavando alla vista degli addominali abbronzati del tipo. Louis roteó gli occhi, fingendosi esasperato prima di ridacchiare col suo amico.

«Tocca a te, Lou!»

Louis pescó titubante la sua carta.

«Bevi uno shot senza utilizzare le mani.» lesse, alzando le spalle. «OK, si può fare!» sentenzió infine, facendo battere le mani divertito a Sam.

Niall si sporse a riempirgli un bicchierino con della vodka alla pesca e Louis scivolò in ginocchio sul pavimento, per stare più comodo.

«Pronto?» chiese Josh e Louis, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena, semplicemente annuì.

Sentì gli altri fare la òla mentre si abbassó con le labbra verso il bicchierino, stringendolo forte tra queste e incastrandolo tra i denti. Alzó, poi, la testa di scatto. Riuscì ad ingoiare senza difficoltà il liquido dolce all'interno del bicchiere, portandolo infine sul tavolo nello stesso modo.

Delle urla e degli applausi seguirono la sua performance, e il castano arrossì, soprattutto dopo «La mia amica ci sa fare con la bocca» urlato da Sam, visibilmente su di giri.

«Non ho bisogno di pubblicità gratuita, tante grazie!» lo rimproverò, non realmente incazzato. Il tizio del cocktail, intanto, lo fissava con un mezzo sorrisetto sornione, una sola fossetta ben pronunciata.

«Ora tocca a me!» esclamó Zayn, pescando a sua volta. «Fai un succhiotto alla persona più carina della stanza.» lesse semplicemente. Si alzò, quindi, in totale silenzio, dirigendosi verso Liam sotto lo sguardo visibilmente allibito di quest'ultimo e divertito di tutti gli altri ragazzi. Senza chiedere il permesso, salì a cavalcioni sulle gambe del povero ragazzo, che posò di riflesso le mani sui suoi fianchi e Zayn gli afferrò il viso a coppa tra le mani.

«Posso?» sussurró infine con fare suadente, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi nocciola. Quello annuì ancora sorpreso per essere stato scelto e Zayn si fiondó dritto sul collo, posando prima un bacio a bocca aperta, poi succhiando quel lembo di pelle con amabile passione, fin quando, staccandosi, non fu soddisfatto del proprio lavoro. Ovviamente, l'altro suo obiettivo era far eccitare il ragazzo e poteva sentire qualcosa di duro premere sotto il suo sedere. «Perfetto...» mormorò, alzandosi e tornandosene a posto come se nulla fosse appena successo. Nel frattempo gli altri commentarono la scena con fischi e commenti poco innocenti.

«A momenti lo facevi morire...» gli disse Louis all'orecchio, facendo ridacchiare il moro.

«Beh, l'intenzione è di lasciarlo agonizzante, più tardi...» mormoró, facendogli un occhiolino che fece scoppiare a ridere Louis.

Intanto, il giro continuò.

C'erano altri due ragazzi nel divano alla loro sinistra e uno di questi scelse di bere perché non voleva toccare il pacco di suo fratello, alla sua sinistra, l'altro doveva mimare un rapporto a 90° con la persona che aveva di fronte, in quel caso Niall. Ovviamente, Sam non mancò di riprendere tutta la scena esilarante con il cellulare, mentre Niall, a pecora sul divano, urlava come un ossesso mentre quel tipo, che doveva chiamarsi Michael, faceva finta di penetrarlo.

«Che cringe...» commentó Louis, nascondendo gli occhi dietro una mano, mentre tutti ridevano.

«Ora tocca ad Harry!» squittì Sam, interrompendo quella scena che, forse, stava andando avanti per le lunghe.

Il riccio annuì e si sporse per prendere una carta.

«Bendati, lasciati baciare da qualcuno del gruppo e indovina di chi si tratta. Se perdi, bevi due shot di seguito.» lesse, sollevando gli occhi verdi verso gli altri. «Va bene, con cosa mi bendo?»

«Faccio io!» disse Zayn alzandosi e sfilandosi dal collo la bandana rossa, ripiegandola meglio prima di legarla dietro la testa del riccio.

Sam spinse Louis per la spalla e quest'ultimo, non capendo, lo guardó accigliato. Sam gli gesticoló di andare verso Harry e il castano spalancò gli occhi, mimando un no con le labbra. Ma tutti lo incitarono silenziosamente di andare, Niall quasi che lo stava trascinando di peso e alla fine, sbuffando, si avvicinó al riccio che attendeva con un sorriso tenero il suo bacio.

Louis deglutì, fissando le labbra grandi e rosse del ragazzo -aveva del trucco, e Dio se non gli stava bene- e morse d'istinto le sue. Si chinó e si avvicinó cauto, posando la bocca su quella dell'altro, che la schiuse subito, lasciandosi esplorare la bocca per qualche secondo prima che tutti urlassero di indovinare chi fosse, interrompendoli bruscamente.

"Ancora un altro po'.", pensarono entrambi, una volta che Louis si staccó, leccando l'eccesso di saliva sul labbro inferiore. Il riccio fece la stessa cosa, poi sorrise, uno dei suoi sorrisi tutto denti e fossette profonde. Louis sentì gli angeli cantare.

«Ho sentito gli altri chiamarti Lou!» disse Harry, infilando un pollice smaltato sotto la bandana per tirarla su e lo guardó, leccandosi le labbra e regalandogli un occhiolino subito dopo, mentre si levavano le urla entusiaste di tutti quanti. La faccia scioccata e bordeaux di Louis, rimasto ancora in piedi di fronte al ragazzo era un tutto dire.

«Ma come diavolo hai fatto?» chiesero, infatti, in coro sia Louis che Liam, lanciandosi un'occhiata sorpresa per la coincidenza.

«Sa' di pesca. Lou ha bevuto della vodka alla pesca prima.»

«Anche io, però!» si intromise il fratello di Michael, stupito anche lui dalla sicurezza di Harry in quella risposta.

«Hai le labbra troppo grandi, non potevi essere tu. E poi, Sam aveva ragione. Ci sai fare con la bocca, non potevi che essere tu.» scherzó, facendogli un occhiolino e punzecchiandogli un ginocchio.

«E non hai visto niente!» borbottó Zayn, tornandosene a posto e trascinandosi dietro Louis che era rimasto imbambolato davanti allo sguardo malizioso di Harry ed era arrossito senza alcun ritegno come una tredicenne verginella.

Liam sorrise complice al suo amico subito dopo, per poi pescare una carta.

«Mostra il culo nudo a tutti i present- no no, passatemi la sambuca, per favore!» sbottó allibito, facendo ridere tutti.

«Ma che palle!» sbuffó Zayn, roteando gli occhi, ignaro che tutti lo avessero sentito.

«Se vuoi posso mostrartelo in privato, se tanto ci tieni.» ribatté Liam provocante, rivolto al moro. Questo si leccó le labbra divertito, alzando un sopracciglio, improvvisamente interessato.

«In realtà mi piacerebbe che mi mostrassi l'intero pacchetto, Liam...» rispose Zayn, facendo ridacchiare un po' tutti, Harry che subito commentó «Bah, io non lo chiamerei propriamente pacchetto...»

«Dio, ragazzi, prendetevi una stanza!» gridò Josh, divertito da quello scambio di battute «Sono ancora traumatizzato per la scena di Niall, non posso sopportare pure voi due che copulate sul tavolino!»

Tutti risero, d'accordo. Il gioco proseguì, con penitenze più o meno stupide; Niall bació Josh per un minuto intero, cronometro da uno dei ragazzi, Josh era stato obbligato a bere del liquore dall'ombelico del fratello di Michael e agli altri due ragazzi era stato chiesto di fare una sega e di leccare la panna dal cazzo dell'altro. Entrambi, bevvero, però - per fortuna dei presenti.

Sam pescó la sua carta e sorrise sornione quando lesse in anteprima il suo obbligo.

«Sculaccia tre volte il partecipante seduto alla tua sinistra. LouLou, sei pronto a provare nuove emozioni?» squittì Sam, cercando di fare il seducente e sfoggiando uno sguardo ammiccante e un Louis terrorizzato, dal canto suo, si buttò tra le braccia di Zayn - che se la rideva ampiamente- , lamentandosi che lui non voleva nemmeno partecipare a quel gioco.

«Non ti farò male, promesso!» giuró il festeggiato, baciandosi anche i due indici incrociati, per suggellare la promessa.

«Attento, Sam, potrebbe piacergli!» urlò Niall dal suo posto, causando maggiore ilarità nel gruppetto.

«Sta zitto, babbuino!» lo sgridó Louis, intercettando gli occhi verdi e brillanti del ragazzo seduto di fronte a sé. Era proteso in avanti, le caviglie unite e le ginocchia separate, sui quali aveva i gomiti poggiati. Il fatto che fosse estremamente interessato a quello che aveva appena detto Niall era palese dalla sua espressione e Louis si sentì morire. Si sarebbe fatto sculacciare volentieri da Harry.

Invece, gli era toccato umiliarsi in quel modo oltraggioso, mettendosi su quattro zampe per farsi sculacciare da uno dei suoi migliori amici, mentre questo lo chiamava anche bella puledra.

Dopo questa si sarebbe volentieri sotterrato vivo in giardino.

Il gioco andò avanti con altre penitenze più o meno divertenti, fino a quando, arrivato il turno di Harry, questo pescó la sua carta e prima di leggerla ad alta voce, guardó Louis con un luccichio sinistro negli occhi verdi.

Si morse il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi pronunciati, trattenendo un sorriso.

Louis, invece, trattenne il respiro.

«Pratica del sesso orale alla persona seduta di fronte a te davanti a tutti.» lesse con voce calma e posata, guardando Louis prendere coscienza dell'obbligo e diventare di mille sfumature diverse di rosso.

Harry scoppiò a ridere e lanciò la carta nel mazzo degli obblighi già eseguiti e afferró una bottiglia, riempiendosi uno shot e buttandolo giù velocemente in un unico sorso,con estremo sollievo del castano che, accasciandosi sul divano, riprese a respirare.

«Siete così noiosi!» roteó gli occhi Sam, indicando con un gesto della mano il mazzo a Liam.

***

«Io direi di fare un pausa Sam.» disse Olly alzandosi e stiracchiandosi con le braccia verso l'alto, la sua maglia a rete che si sollevó sui fianchi. Louis fu subito d'accordo e annunciò che si sarebbe fatto una sigaretta. Guardó Zayn che però fu raggiunto da Liam che gli sussurró qualcosa nell'orecchio, poi Niall, impegnato a stuzzicare Josh. E quindi, senza aspettare nessuno, si diresse al piano di sopra, dove sapeva ci fosse la grande veranda del suo amico. In realtà era stordito per tutto l'alcool assunto e per quella situazione assurda creatasi con lo stupido gioco di Sam e voleva solo un posto tranquillo dove fumare in pace una sigaretta, lontano dalla musica dance assordante e dalle voci concitate e poco virili degli invitati.

Aprì la grande porta finestra e appena l'aria fresca primaverile lo colpì, avvertì l'annebbiamento dovuto all'alcool schiarirsi un po'.

Non fece in tempo ad accendersi la sigaretta che un «Lou..» biascicato da una voce pesante lo fece sobbalzare appena, rischiando di far cadere per terra la sigaretta.

Si voltò ed Harry avvanzó sorridendo verso di lui, finendo per poggiarsi all'indietro sui gomiti al parapetto, proprio accanto a Louis.

«Ti chiami solo Lou?» chiese, notando che il castano non accennava a dire nulla.

«Louis.»

«Liuì...» ripeté piano e la sua voce sconquassó le budella del più basso, che non poteva negare l'attrazione assurda nei confronti del riccio.

Questo sorrise ancora, mettendo in mostra i denti bianchi e le fossette biricchine, prima di sfilargli la sigaretta dalle dita e portarla alle labbra, per farne giusto un tiro prima di spegnerla in un piccolo posacenere di pietra posto lì vicino e soffiare il fumo direttamente in faccia al più grande.

Questo strizzó gli occhi, confuso.

«Vieni con me...» lo invitó poi, porgendogli una mano piena di anelli, e Louis non esitó più di tanto. Lasció che la mano grande del riccio avvolgesse interamente la sua, molto più piccola. Dio, quelle mani. Avrebbe voluto che gli avvolgessero tutto il corpo.

«Dove stiamo andando?» chiese genuinamente curioso il castano ed Harry lo sguardó maliziosamente da sopra la spalla.

«Ho un obbligo da scontare.» disse semplicemente entrando in una porta e trascinandosi dietro Louis. Una volta dentro, Harry non si prese nemmeno la briga di accendere le luci che sbattè la porta e subito dopo Louis contro di essa, premendosi subito contro di lui, la sola luce della luna e dei lampioni ad illuminare fiocamente la stanza.

«Credo che il bacio di prima sia stato un po' troppo breve, non trovi? Ci hanno interrotti subito, gli invidiosi...» sussurró con la bocca a sfiorare la mascella ruvida di Louis mentre questo sospirava febbrilmente. Le labbra del più piccolo erano morbide e roventi sulla pelle del castano e inviavano miglioni di saette in tutto il suo piccolo corpo. Le braccia si mossero da sole e portò le mani sui fianchi del riccio, stringendoli tra le dita da sopra la camicia.

«Direi... Direi di sì...» sussurró, ansimando quando il più alto gli prese un lobo tra i denti, tirandolo appena.

Si allontanó giusto il tempo per cercare una conferma negli occhi azzurri e limpidi di Louis, per premere, per la seconda volta quella sera, la propria bocca contro quella sottile del più grande.

Nulla di dolce, né romantico; le labbra di entrambi si schiusero subito per dar vita ad uno scambio di lingue e saliva, esasperato, come se da quello dipendesse la loro stessa vita. Harry portò le proprie mani grandi dietro la nuca del più basso, attirandolo a sé più di quanto già non fosse, e premette il suo bacino voglioso contro quello dell'altro.

Gemettero entrambi quando le erezioni appena accennate si scontrarono attraverso la stoffa dei jeans e Louis lasció scivolare le piccole dita sotto la camicia per stringergli direttamente la pelle morbida delle maniglie dell'amore appena accennate del riccio, allineando meglio il bacino dell'altro col proprio, in cerca di sollievo immediato.

Sentiva le orecchie andare a fuoco, la testa leggera e la voglia matta di farsi scopare proprio lì, contro il muro di quella stanza buia, senza alcuna pietà da quel sconosciuto tutto occhioni verdi, ricci ribelli e fossette impertinenti. Dove lo teneva nascosto Sam un amico del genere?

«Avrei voluto farti davvero un pompino, prima, davanti a tutti...» gli confessò Harry, una volta staccatosi per riprendere fiato. Louis pensò di poter venire in quell'istante. «Ma mi son reso conto che probabilmente avresti preferito morire per autocombustione.» ridacchió poi, lasciandogli un piccolo bacio a stampo per poi cadere sulle ginocchia.

Per istinto, Louis portò le mani tra i capelli del riccio e li tirò appena, senza fargli realmente male. Questo, lo fissava dal basso, carezzandogli le cosce in attesa di un cenno.

«Non... Non che non lo volessi, però.» mormoró Louis in risposta, sporgendo istintivamente il bacino verso il più piccolo. Aveva bisogno di essere spogliato, di essere toccato; aveva bisogno di venire, o sarebbe impazzito. Harry, ovviamente, colse subito quella sua urgenza.

«Lo so... Per questo sono qui.» disse, baciando il cazzo di Louis da sopra il tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni, prima di armeggiare con cinta e zip, tirando giù in un solo gesto jeans e boxer.

Louis sospirò di sollievo quando la sua erezione fu finalmente libera, svettante e dura contro la sua stessa pelle. Harry da quell'altezza, lo guardó compiaciuto e gli sorrise. Dio se era bello in quel frangente, colpito dai deboli raggi biancastri della luna.

Il riccio prese senza complimenti il membro di Louis in mano, iniziando a percorrere con lenti movimenti su e giù tutta la lunghezza, apprezzando particolarmente la reattività del più grande che rispondeva alquanto vocalmente ai suoi stimoli. Era parecchio rumoroso ed Harry non vedeva l'ora di sentirlo strillare. Ma per quello, se tutto sarebbe andato bene, ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Senza recidere il contatto visivo, il più piccolo tirò fuori la lingua e leccó l'asta dura e pulsante di Louis dalla base fino alla punta, sulla quale si soffermó a creare dei giri concentrici sul glande scoperto prima di inglobarlo tra le labbra e succhiarlo una sola volta come fosse un chupa chups.

Il castano si lasciò andare completamente contro il muro, gemendo forte. Con una mano teneva su la maglia, con l'altra, rimasta tra i capelli di Harry, teneva indietro la sua frangia lunga, così da non farli ricadere avanti. In realtà aveva solo bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, o avrebbe rischiato di crollare per la troppa adrenalina. Desiderava scopare con Harry appena questo gli era venuto addosso - ovviamente voleva che continuasse a farlo in tutti i sensi - e l'idea che fosse proprio lì, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe a succhiargli via anche l'anima lo stava mandando fuori di testa.

Se tutte le feste di Sam fossero finite in quel modo, da quel momento in poi non ne avrebbe persa mai più una! (Sicuramente si sarebbe prima assicurato che un certo Harry occhi verdi e fossette carine fosse tra gli invitati).

Harry continuava a pompare con le labbra e la mano, gli anelli freddi contro la pelle bollente di Louis, la saliva a rendergli lucida l'erezione che entrava e usciva dalla bocca spettacolare del riccio. Le guance incavate ad ogni risucchio creavano quell'attrito giusto che portava Louis a gemere senza ritegno. Fu per questo che lasciò perdere la maglia per tapparsi la bocca, quando sentì di stare arrivando al limite.

Harry a quel punto, sollevó l'indumento d'intralcio con la mano libera che poco prima stringeva una coscia di Louis e si staccó, solo per ordinargli «Voglio sentirti, Lou. Qua sopra non ci sente nessuno.» per poi riprende a succhiare sempre più velocemente, sempre con più ardore, fregandosene se non riusciva più a prendere bene aria dal naso, mentre della saliva gli colava lungo il mento. Aveva intenzione di farlo esplodere e non si sarebbe di certo fermato.

«Harry...» biascicó Louis traballante, sentendo l'orgasmo colpirlo in pieno, svuotandolo di ogni energia e svuotandosi, letteralmente nella bocca e sul mento del più piccolo.

«Oops!» disse il riccio, pulendosi il mento con il dorso della mano e sollevando un lembo della camicia, evidentemente colpita. «Ora siamo pari.»

Louis lo guardó con espressione persa e corrucciata mentre l'altro si rialzava. Harry sfoggió il suo sorriso più bello e si sollevó la camicia dal petto «Ora sei stato tu a bagnare me.»

«Oh...» mormorò il castano senza fiato, ricambiando il sorriso. «Dovresti toglierla sai?» azzardó poi, ancora scosso dall'orgasmo appena ricevuto.

«Potrei togliermi anche tutto il resto, se ti va.» la buttó lì, invece, il riccio, approfittando del momento.

Louis respirava ancora con la bocca aperta, completamente accasciato contro la porta, non riuscendo a dire altro. Harry, a quel punto, si allungò verso sinistra in cerca dell'interruttore.

«Sai, Louis...» iniziò, calcando il tono della voce sul suo nome intero, mentre lentamente sbottonava la sua camicia e la gettava via da qualche parte nella stanza. In quel momento, Louis poté vederlo bene sotto le luci del lampadario. Le guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie con il rossetto sbavato e dall'aria divertita, il torace ampio tatuato, l'erezione stretta e ben evidente poggiata sulla coscia destra del riccio, ancora coperta da indumenti inutili «Ho avuto voglia di scoparti e di venirti addosso appena ti ho visto. Mi chiedo perché Sam non mi abbia mai detto di avere un amico così... Adorabile.»

«Forse Sam tiene tutti gli amici carini per sé.» rispose Louis, alzandosi i pantaloni per non rovinare al suolo con questi arrotolati sulle sue caviglie, lasciandoli però slacciati.

Harry sbuffó una risata sarcastica avvicinandosi e, senza preavviso e senza nemmeno nessun apparente sforzo, lo sollevó da terra con le mani strette sotto al sedere, sbattendolo contro il muro. Louis strilló d'istinto come una ragazzina, aggrappandosi alle larghe spalle del più alto. «Carini è dire poco... Diamine! Tu sei meraviglioso, piccolo Lou, sei bellissimo.» biascicó il riccio, avventandosi sul collo leggermente sudato del più grande, mentre una delle sue mani lasciava il suo culo per accarezzare i solchi della spina dorsale da sotto la maglia.

Le labbra fameliche di Harry si soffermarono a succhiare un lembo di pelle esposta direttamente su una delle clavicole sporgenti di Louis e questo pensó di svenire, sentendosi di nuovo duro nel giro di così poco tempo. Strinse le cosce attorno alla vita del riccio, lasciandosi andare completamente alle attenzioni del più giovane fin quando, afferrandogli alcuni ricci non li strattonó all'indietro, facendo sì che Harry si staccasse e lo guardasse in faccia, con la bocca gonfia e lucida, aperta e ansimante, gli occhi resi scuri dall'eccitazione. Dio.

Louis gli leccó lentamente le labbra, prima di infilarci tra esse la lingua. Lo baciò per qualche secondo, sentendo il suo stesso sapore sulla lingua dell'altro e questo gli fece venir voglia di assaggiarlo.

«Allora, Harry... Vuoi davvero scoparmi da inizio serata?» mormoró, direttamente sulle labbra dell'altro.

Harry gli strinse i glutei e annuì, baciandolo velocemente.

«E allora perché abbiamo ancora tutti questi vestiti addosso?» continuò, afferrando il labbro inferiore dell'altro tra i denti e mordendolo.

Harry grugnì e si staccó dal muro, dirigendosi verso il letto, dove lo lasciò cadere di peso.

«Ti voglio nudo, subito.» ordinò Louis -complice l'alcool, altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato così diretto-, semi sdraiato e poggiato sui gomiti. Da lì poteva ammirare lo statuario corpo del riccio, in tutta la sua bellezza. Sul serio, Sam aveva quel tipo di amici all'università e non glielo aveva mai detto? Si sarebbe ricordato di dirgli quanto fosse un pessimo migliore amico.

«Vuoi uno spogliarello?» lo provocò il riccio, che con estrema lentezza si toglieva gli stivaletti e, subito dopo, la cinta.

«Gesù, non credo di poter aspettare così tanto.» sbottó e si tirò a sedere, allungando le mani verso gli estremi slacciati della cinta di Harry, tirandolo bruscamente a sé. «Voglio succhiartelo.»

«Dopo.» lo ammonì Harry, bloccandogli le mani e allontanandole da sé. Fece un passo indietro e riprese a spogliarsi lentamente, lasciandosi osservare dagli occhi azzurri del più grande. Questo si leccó le labbra, impaziente. Voleva toccarlo, voleva morderlo e graffiarlo e, cristo, voleva tornare a casa zoppicando per il resto della settimana.

Harry, intanto, si era spogliato del tutto e prima di buttare via i suoi jeans, tirò fuori un preservativo, tenendolo tra i denti mentre con un paio di falcate fu su di Louis, a tirargli via le scarpe e subito dopo gli indumenti rimasti fin troppo sulle cosce toniche del castano.

«Sei perfetto.» biascicó Harry, togliendo il preservativo dalla bocca e poggiandolo lì accanto. Si sistemò tra le cosce aperte di Louis e si avventó sull'intero coscia, mordendo e lappando, le dita affondate nella carne dei fianchi.

Louis buttò la testa indietro, ansimando forte quando sentì il naso di Harry sfiorargli i testicoli e il fiato caldo soffiare direttamente sulla sua parte più nascosta.

Il castano aprì oscenamente le gambe quando Harry gli separó le natiche aiutandosi con i pollici, permettendogli di avere il completo accesso alla sua apertura. Il riccio cacciò fuori la lingua, iniziando a leccare il solco tra le natiche, fino ai testicoli, stuzzicandoli appena. Il castano mugugnó qualcosa di indefinito, contraendo i muscoli.

«Harry... Non giocare, cazzo!» grugnì, sollevando il bacino contro la sua faccia. Questo rise, dandogli un pizzicotto sulla coscia.

«Ingordo...» mormoró, tornando a leccare la sua apertura. Louis buttó la testa all'indietro, lasciandosi esplorare da quel muscolo caldo e bagnato, che sfregava contro la sua pelle bollente e desiderosa sempre di più attenzioni, che non mancarono di arrivare. Infatti, il riccio, prese a forzare la lingua oltre il cerchio di muscoli, entrando e uscendo ritmicamente, sempre più a fondo fin dove poteva.

«Dio...» biascicó Louis, soggiogato completamente. Sentì la lingua venire sostituita da un dito, precedentemente bagnato e lo sentì entrare fino alla prima nocca, tornare indietro e riaffondare un po' di più, sempre di più, fin quando non fu totalmente risucchiato nel corpo del castano. Non era doloroso, non ancora, per lo meno. Harry si muoveva cauto, ma deciso, sapeva cosa fare. Sentì fastidio quando un secondo dito fu dentro di lui e sentì Harry domandargli «Tutto apposto?» e lui fu costretto ad annuire perché sì, era tutto davvero molto apposto.

Le dita lunghe e affusolate del riccio lo allargavano con pazienza, lo accarezzavano dall'interno e cercavano senza sosta il suo punto. Avrebbe voluto quelle dita gentili sempre dentro di sé, ma non voleva venire in quel modo.

«Haz, sono - sono pronto, vieni tu.»

«Non ancora, ti farò male...» provó a protestare, nonostante stesse per scoppiare anche lui.

«Non mi importa, Harry, è da tutta la sera che lo voglio, non ho intenzione di procrastinare ancora.» piagnucoló, contorcendosi e Harry annuì, tirando fuori le dita.

Strappò la bustina del preservativo dopo essersi tolto i boxer e lo srotoló sulla sua erezione, rossa e pulsante.

Louis seguì tutti i movimenti mentre si liberava della maglietta e ingoió a vuoto rendendosi conto che lo avrebbe aperto in due con quell'affare. Non vedeva l'ora.

«Non essere gentile...» gli chiese, quando il riccio si stese sul suo corpo, tenedogli sollevata una coscia per facilitare la sua entrata.

«Lo sarò solo per un po' piccolo. Dopo ti farò dimenticare il tuo nome, promesso.» gli rispose, baciandogli per scherzo la punta del suo naso arricciato in un'adorabile smorfia di disappunto.

E così fece.

Entró il più delicatamente possibile, monitorando le espressioni del più grande, fermandosi o rallentando quando percepiva il dolore dell'altro, riprendendo a scivolare in lui fino alla base del suo cazzo, trattenendo il respiro. Era stretto, fin troppo stretto ed Harry dovette strizzare gli occhi e concentrarsi a non lasciarsi andare subito. Le mani di Louis erano strette tra i suoi capelli e li tiravano appena, cercando di gestire le fitte insopportabili.

«Mi muovo un po', ok?»

Il più grande annuì e il riccio prese a dondolarsi dolcemente avanti e indietro, senza uscire più di tanto dal corpo stretto di Louis. Questo aveva intrappolato il suo stesso labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo stava torturando per soffocare le fitte nel suo didietro, ma durò poco perché delle altre labbra se ne impossessarono e i baci di Harry furono capaci di distrarlo un po' e finalmente, dopo un paio di minuti iniziò a sentire il piacere sostituire il bruciore e sospiró direttamente nella bocca del riccio quando questo assestó una spinta breve, ma decisa in fondo alle sue viscere.

«Di più...» mormoró, aprendo le mani sulle spalle larghe dell'altro e scendendo verso il suo fondoschiena -anche quello niente male, sicuramente da provare- accompagnando le spinte che Harry, da quel momento, aveva aumentato esponenzialmente.

Tenne fede alla sua promessa: appena ebbe il permesso di muoversi tranquillamente, uscì quasi del tutto per poi riaffondare fino in fondo, fino a far urlare Louis di pure goduria.

«Oh mio dio!» esaló infatti, mentre Harry prese a spingersi con forza e passione, come se nella vita sapesse fare solo quello, con le mani grandi affondate nelle cosce del più basso, tenute su e premure sul suo stesso addome.

Louis, dopo una spinta particolarmente precisa contro il suo punto, urló e si aggrappó al corpo statuario dell'altro, con le gambe legate alla vita con cui seguiva quelle spinte frenetiche, le unghie affondate nella schiena bianca del riccio e i suoi denti che mordevano e leccavano qualsiasi punto tra la mascella squadrata di Harry e il suo collo niveo, adornato da una fascetta di pelle.

«Ohmiodio, ohmiodio, si...» sibiló, quando una delle mani di Harry afferrò la sua erezione bagnata e abbandonata, dalla quale era già colato abbondantemente del liquido preseminale. Non avrebbe retto a lungo.

Harry si muoveva scomposto, con il volto contratto, il respiro accelerato, e la mano che cercava di andare a ritmo con le proprie spinte.

«Vieni, piccolino... Fammelo sentire...»

E Louis non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta. Esplose tra le sue dita con un lungo gemito poco mascolino e si ritrovó confuso e spaesato quando, all'improvviso, si sentì vuoto tra le gambe.

Aprì gli occhi, lucidi e arrossati, e vide Harry levarsi il preservativo e gattonare sul suo corpo tremante, ancora in preda agli spasmi dell'orgasmo.

Il riccio, arrivato all'altezza del suo petto, si sedette senza gravare troppo con il peso e si afferró l'erezione alla base, portando l'altra mano libera sulla nuca di Louis. Gli sorrise e Dio, da ogni prospettiva era magnifico.

«Apri la bocca, principessa.» mormoró.

Louis si umettó lentamente le labbra prima di eseguire l'ordine e tirare fuori anche la lingua, aspettando che Harry si spingesse nella sua bocca.

Questo diede un colpetto con il glande sulla lingua del castano per poi spingersi avanti e presto sentì le guance di Louis avvolgere la sua lunghezza e succhiare con vigore, mentre i zaffiri blu non smettevano per un attimo di fissarlo dal basso, rapiti.

Harry allora iniziò a scopargli la bocca senza spostare i suoi occhi da quelli dell'altro, accompagnato dai mugolii piacevoli del castano che, senza il minimo sforzo, succhiava e leccava, accogliendo il cazzo di Harry quasi fino in gola.

«Oh, Lou...» sospirò infine Harry, tirandosi velocemente indietro col bacino per venire direttamente sulla bocca lucida, sul mento e sul petto tatuato del più grande.

Louis leccó lo sperma presente sulle sue labbra, mentre con dita tremanti cercava di ripulirsi il mento meglio che poteva.

«Vedo che è diventata un'abitudine, quella di venirmi addosso.» scherzó, strizzando il nasino in un sorrisetto dei suoi.

Harry scivoló via, recuperando al volo la camicia ormai sporca, per poi tornare sul letto e usarla per ripulire minuziosamente Louis.

«E la cosa ti dispiace?» lo provocó, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

Louis si stiracchió, voltandosi a pancia in giù sul materasso, sfinito dal doppio orgasmo. Da quanto non si sentiva così?

«Nope.» disse, tornando a guardarlo con un solo occhio vispo, mezza faccia premuta contro il cuscino. Harry era lì accanto, in ginocchio, seduto sui talloni, ancora nudo, sudato e con mille segni del passaggio di Louis addosso.

Bellissimo.

«Allora che ne dici se lo facessi ancora? Tipo domani?» propose, allungandosi di poco per schiaffeggiargli il sedere nudo e arrossato, messo lì in bella mostra quasi di proposito. Louis sussultó, facendosi scappare uno squittio delizioso.

«O potrei farlo io, che dici?»

«Che poi anche Niall aveva ragione. Ti piace proprio essere sculacciato, eh Lou?»


End file.
